moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
October Sky
Category:FilmsCategory: (1999)/Media | directed by = Joe Johnston | written by = Lewis Colick | produced by = Peter Cramer; Larry Franco; Charles Gordon; Marc Sternberg | music by = Mark Isham | cinematography = Fred Murphy | edited by = Robert Dalva | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = February 19th, 1999 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 IMDB; October Sky (1999); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $32,481,825 | preceded by = | followed by = }} October Sky is an American feature film of the biographic drama genre. It is based on the 1998 novel Rocket Boys by Homer H. Hickam, Jr., which in turn was based on actual events from his life. The film was directed by Joe Johnston with a screenplay written by Lewis Colick. It was produced by Universal Pictures and premiered in the United States on February 19th, 1999. The movie stars Jake Gyllenhaal as Homer Hickam, a young man from West Virginia fated to follow his father's line of work as a coal miner. Inspired by the launching of the Sputnik 1 rocket ship, the film follows Homer's dream of leaving the dust of the coal mines behind to become a rocket engineer. Plot Cast Appearances * * West Virginia * * Miner * Notes * October Sky is based on the 1998 autobiography Rocket Boys by Homer Hickam. * Production on October Sky began on February 23rd, 1998. Principal photography concluded on May 10th, 1998. * The movie was filmed in parts of Knoxville, Chattanooga and Wartburg, Tennessee. The town of Coalwood was shot in Petros. IMDB; October Sky (1999); Filming locations. * October Sky grossed $5,905,250 over its opening weekend across 1,495 screens. * October Sky was nominated for a Saturn Award at the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy, & Horror in 2000 for the category of Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film. * This is Joe Johnston's fifth film as a movie director. * This is Lewis Colick's eighth film as a screenwriter. It is his seventh theatrically released film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Sometimes one dream is enough to light up the whole sky." * October Sky is an anagram of Rocket Boys, the title of the 1998 book upon which the movie is based. It is also used in a period radio broadcast describing Sputnik as it crossed the "October sky." * Actress Laura Dern also made a cameo appearance in the 2001 adventure film Jurassic Park III, which was also directed by Joe Johnston. * Prior to appearing in October Sky, actor Chris Ellis also played General Anderson in the 1998 remake of Godzilla as well as Flight Director Clark in the action movie Armageddon. Recommendations External Links * * * October Sky at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1999/Films Category:February, 1999/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Based on actual events Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:O/Films Category:Joe Johnston/Director Category:Lewis Colick/Writer Category:Peter Cramer/Executive producer Category:Larry J. Franco/Producer Category:Charles Gordon/Producer Category:Marc Sternberg/Executive producer Category:Mark Isham/Composer Category:Fred Murphy/Cinematographer Category:Robert Dalva/Editor